Vunerable
by Freya3
Summary: Max has an accident and Logan is only one that can help her.


****

TITLE: Vulnerable

****

RATING: R

****

AUTHOR: Bonita

****

E-MAIL: Bonita40987@aol.com

****

SUMMARY: Max had an accident and it cause her to have amnesia. Take place of Hello/ Goodbye.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Feedback please!! I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL…I wish I did it's a great show.

~*~CHAPTER 1~*~

Max walked out of Logan's apartment with tears in her eyes and her heat broken. //I did it for you...for you to be safe...for you to have a normal life that you wouldn't be able to have with me.\\ She thought. //Maybe if you forget about me you could be with Asha and have the Disney Version with her...I know that seeing you with her is going to hurt but I'll be happy knowing your happy.\\ She got on her motorcycle and headed for the Space Needle.

//She left, she's love's Alec...she's with Alec.\\ Logan took another strong drink of Whiskey. His heart walked out of his life. He sat down on the sofa as the alcohol took it's affect and Logan fell asleep.

Max was sitting on the Space Needle when she heard footsteps, she turned around and saw Alec. "I come here to be alone." She said with tears visible in her voice. 

"I had a feeling you'd be needing some company." He sat beside her and looked into the eyes of his sister. "Wanna talk about it?"

She nodded. "I went to his apartment and found him drunk...I don't wanna hurt him anymore...he deserves the be with someone who can't kill him if she accidentally sneezes. She said. Alec put his arm around her and she continued. "He thinks you and me are going together." She finished.

"What?...Max why?" He asked surprised.

"I was going to tell him the truth but then...I thought it would be easier for him to forget about me if he believed that I was with somebody else...you better not tell him different...Please Alec promise me...he need to be safe...Promise?" She asked him on the verge of tears.

"I promise...but I really don't like this."

"Thanks." She said while getting up. "Well I gotta blaze." She headed toward the elevator and Alec followed. Max got on her bike while Alec got in his car. Max said the engine and zoomed out. Alec was going the opposite direction when he saw a car heading for Max at full speed. 

"MAX!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!" Alec yelled. 

Max screamed and then the world went silent. 

"Max!" Logan shot up from his couch sweating and breathing heavily. The dream relived itself in his mind again, he saw Max getting hit by a car. "I gotta find her...make sure she's okay." He was headed toward the door when his cell phone rang.

"Hello...Logan?" the voice said on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"It's me Alec...look Max was hit by a car and they're taking her to Harbor Lights...we need your help."

"I'm on my way." He hung up and ran to the Aztec.

*~*Chapter 2*~* 

- Logan's POV-

I arrive at the hospital and see Sam, I run to him and ask. "Where's Max what happened?" 

"She was hit by a car...she's unconscious now...she's lost a lot of blood, she had a severe head injury and 2 broken ribs, her right arm is broken..."

I feel myself shaking in worry before Sam can finish I begin. "Were is she...I want to see her?"

"She's in the last room to your right." 

I ran and opened there door and inside is Alec. "How is she can I ask?" 

"She was calling for you." He answered. "all throughout the ride her she was whispering your name..." I just looked at Max. She had a few scratches on her face, and her shoulder had a big bruise. Alec looked at me and said "I'm going to call the gang." He got up and left. I went and sat on the care next to Max's bed. I looked at the table beside the bed and saw to sterile gloves, I put them on and reached for her hand.

I tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear with my free hand. I tucked her in strongly on the bed and put my head on her covered chest hearing her heartbeat which was so peaceful I fell asleep.

I was woken up by soft whispers. "Logan.....Logan."

I looked at Max and her eyes were still closed and her head was stirring from side to side as she was gently whispers my name. "Max?....Max I'm right here...Max please wake up." 

I gently toy with her hair waiting for her to wake up, my gloved hand wishing to really feel her hair in my hand. I stare at her angelic face, and she her eyes stirring to open. I get up and call Sam over to the room. Suddenly Max's eyes open and look around. "Logan?" She whispers again. I smile and walk up to her, I was going to caress her hair again when she pulled back. "Who are you?" She asked me with a blank expression on her face.

~*~Chapter 3~*~

-Logan's POV-

"Who are you?" Max asked again. "Where am I?" She looks at my eyes in search of an answer. Suddenly I look at Sam he looks just as shocked as me. I walk and sit on the chair I was before. 

"You don't remember me?" I ask her.

"I don't remember anything." She replies. "Who am I?....Why am I here?" She looked down and I see tears beginning to form in her eyes. A tear slips her eyes and I take my gloved hand and wipe it away. //God I want to touch you so badly.\\ She looks up at me and her eyes are full with confusion, fear, loneliness.

"Your name is Max...you were hit by a car...you don't remember any of this?" I ask her.

"No all I remember is a name." She says meeting my gaze.

"What name?" I ask curiously.

"Logan...who's Logan?"

Just as I was going to answer Sam talks. "Can I speak to you outside?" He motions to me.

I follow him and Max stares at me her glaze pleading to stay and tell her everything I know about her. "I'll be back Max." I'm outside with Sam and Alec appears with Original Cindy by his side, and walks toward us he stands beside Sam.

"So what's going on with Max?" She asks.

"She has amnesia..." Sam concluded.

"What?...she's in danger...she's more vulnerable to White now...how are we going to protect her?" Alec asked.

"She needs to be around someone who knows everything about her...someone who can tell her everything about her past." Sam said.

"That would be were Logan comes in." Cindy said. "Maybe she'll remember me." Cindy said. "I want to see my boo..."

"Logan you're the only one who's going to be able to answer her questions...she's gonna count on you more than anybody." Sam said.

//I don't care I just want to see her.\\ We all back into Max's room and see her taking of her IV's. 

"What are you doing boo?" Cindy ask rushing to her to keep her calm and Max looks at her questionably. 

"Who are you?" She ask softly. //She looks like a scared little girl.\\ 

"I'm Original Cindy...your room mate...and best friend...that's Alec." She moves towards Max and Max relaxes a bit.

"So maybe you know Logan?" Max asked.

"You remember Logan?" Sam asking looking towards her to exam her eyes.

"I remember the name...so who's Logan?" She ask again. 

*~*Chapter 4*~*

-Logan POV-

I look at them signaling them to leave so I can explain everything. They moved and I looked at the gloves on my hands and moved to the chair I was sitting on earlier. //She looks so scared...so defenseless.\\ "I'm Logan." I finally told her. Her eyes lit up.

She turned to look at me more intensely. "Great I have a feeling that you can answer all my questions...so I'm Max and you're Logan."

"Yeah...you're...we're best friends...Cindy is your best friend...and Alec is...is your boyfriend." I told her looking at the ground, Max was fidgeting with the heart monitor and needles that were on her. She pulled of the straps and the line went dead, at that moment Cindy and Alec walked in.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

"I want to get out of here..." She started to get out of bed and Alec and Cindy rushed to her side...Let's go home please." She said gesturing to Alec. Alec picked her up in her arms and carried her out to the Aztec, I followed them. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you...you deserve to have your girlfriend remember you." I put my head down. //God how I wish she would talk to me like that...she can't be with me though...she's in love with Alec...she's with Alec.\\ 

-Alec POV-

//She did she just say...GIRLFRIEND...oh shit Logan told her about out 'relationship' oh god this is going to turn into a huge mess.\\ I turned to look at Logan and Cindy. Logan is looking at the ground, pain visible in the way he's walking. Cindy looking at Max wondering where Max got that idea.

I loaded Max into the Aztec and we all got in. Logan drove to Max's apartment and we got Max upstairs. She looked around. "Do you remember anything about this place boo?" Cindy asked her.

"No." She said. Cindy helped Max into bed while Logan and I stood outside waiting. 

Minutes later Cindy came out and began to make coffee. "We can't let her go outside without know who and what she is." I said to Logan.

"Yeah I know White is dying to get his hands on her we can't allow it..." Logan said.

"Well I can tell Normal what happened to prevent my girl from getting fired but someone's going to have to tell her what she is and what she can do." Cindy interrupted. "How about you Logan...you know her better than any of us." Logan looked at Cindy. "Tomorrow before I got to work I'll drive her to your place." 

"Okay...I should go...it's getting late." Logan said goodbye and left.

Once we were alone Cindy asked "Why did my boo say she was your girlfriend?"

"I gotta go too."

"No tell me first why did she say that?"

"Well Logan saw me leaving here the other day and assumed that Max and I were...anyways he asked Max if it was true and she said yes to keep him safe from the virus."

"Wait till my boo remembers everything I'm going to lay a smack down on her ass." Cindy said disappointed of Max's lie.

*~*Chapter 5*~*

The next day. Alec drove Max and helped her Logan's apartment (because of her sprained ankle, and broke ribs.) Cindy reached Logan's apartment and knocked on the door. 

"Hey." Logan said to them. He looked at Alec and Max and brought out his wheelchair from the exercise room. "Sit her here it's be easier for her to get around...Hey Max how you feeling?" He said looking at Max sit in his wheelchair.

"I have a little headache but I'll live." She told him smiling. //He has such beautiful, intense eyes...oh god...I'm with Alec...not Logan...Alec.\\

"Well I gotta go to work Cindy's already there bye Max...bye Logan." Logan took the handles of the wheelchair and headed for the kitchen. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah...I always feel hungry." I said looking at him. "Are you going to tell me more about my past?" She asked him. 

He turned around from the refrigerator and looked at Max. //She looks so lost.\\ Her eyes look so pleadingly into his, he wanted to go over to her and touch her face. Her thin, angelic face. "Yeah...which one do you want first food or story." 

"Food." She sat there and after Logan finished she rolled to the table and ate after Logan put the dishes in the dishwasher and they moved to the living room. Logan sat on the sofa and she parked herself in front of Logan. 

"Okay now please tell me more about who I am please." She said softly.

Logan looked into her eyes as he lost himself in her chocolate depths as Max lost herself in his sea blue eyes. He sat there and he explained everything to her being genetically enhance solider, her heat cycles, seizures, how and why she escaped, how she met Logan but he left out the part where he was trying to seduce her, how she met back up with Zack and some of the other escapees, he left out the part of the kisses feeling that it was irrelevant seeing how now she was with Alec, he explained the virus and how Manticore want to use the virus to kill EYES ONLY, the Pulse, and every detail leading to that particular moment. "And that's the story." He finished. 

Max turned away from him forceful gaze and looked out the window trying to put her thoughts together. //So that's my life so far...it would be so much easier if I remembered.\\ Max felt trapped in a room of darkness looking for a hint of light, wanting to know what surrounds her. She tired to easy up the moment and said. "It seems so unreal...but if one this is sure...it'll make one hell of a TV. show." She said joking.

Logan chuckled and said "Yeah...an genetically enhanced escapee meets an underground cyber journal and together they try to save the world, while she runs from a dangerous past."

Max just kept looking out the window when Asha walked into Logan's apartment. "Logan?"

"In here Asha." Logan answered to Asha.

Max just continued looking out the window trying to remember, not even hearing Asha and Logan. She got out of the chair and limped to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and suddenly closed her eyes and had a flashback. 

-FLASHBACK-

LOGAN: I haven't been able to get you off my mind. 

MAX: You need to get out more. 

LOGAN: Come here. I want to show you something. 

(Logan leads Max to a antique mirror) 

MAX: American, neoclassic gold leaf detail, late 1800s. I could probably fence it for two or three grand. 

LOGAN: No, I meant this. Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen. 

-END FLASHBACK- 

She opens her eyes and sees Logan looking at her with a blond woman standing next to him. //I want to remember more...I need to remember more...where me and Logan something?\\ She thought, //Maybe I should tell Logan...no\\ she touches her head with her unharmed arm getting a little headache from the flashback and Logan runs up to her "What's wrong Max?" He ask looking into her eyes. //

"I want to remember...I hate not knowing what's going on around me." she said almost in tears. She lowered her gaze from Logan. //She looks so helpless...it must be hard waking up and not remembering anything...being in the dark.\\ 

"You're trying to hard...it'll come…you can't push yourself too hard." he went to touch her cheek and Asha pulled him away.

"Are you crazy the virus...god Logan you have to be more careful." Asha says to him.

//I don't care if I die from touching her face...if I die I would die a happy man.\\ Logan thought. Max limped away from Logan "I'm sorry I forgot about the virus...I need to be careful as well." She said softly. "Who are you?" She says gesturing to Asha.

"This is Asha...she's a friend." Logan said. 

"I should go." Max said as she limped to the door.

"You don't know how to get there." Logan said in hopes of getting her to stay.

"Yes I do..." She replied. "You said that according to Manticore I have a photographic memory I learned my way there and here." Max said.

"You can't leave...White remember...you're vunerable now." Logan told her. 

Max stopped and turned around. She looked in her eyes each time feeling captured and wishing she could touch him without killing over on her. The profound desire to touch him scared her. //God I'm with Alec and thinking of Logan...and what it would feel like if her touch me...kissed me...what the hell...you don't even know if you two were like that...but what about what I remembered he was coming on to me...I'm sure we were more that just friends.\\ "Aiight...I stay." She finally said after snapping out of her internal battle. 

"I'll go make dinner." Logan said. Max limped to the couch and dropped on it. Asha sat on the couch and started to talk to Max. 

"You have to try to remember...it's important...close you eyes and focus." Asha said calmly.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Max snapped at Asha. "You think I like not remembering anything." She shouted. 

Asha backed off and said. "Sorry I was just trying to help." 

Max rolled her eyes and began to stare out the window. 

*~*Chapter 6*~*

Asha left a while ago and Max seemed more calmed she lying down n my couch. She look half asleep yet alert. "So is she your girlfriend or something?" Max asked.

Logan began walking towards her and put on latex gloves. "Who Asha....she's just a friend." Logan responded.

Suddenly Max began shaking. "What's ha--happening?" She asked in between shakes. 

Logan put his gloved hand on her forehead and began to stroke her hair gently. "Your seizing." He got up and ran to the refrigerator and got some milk he ran back towards max. "Here Drink this. " He held her by the back of the neck and gently lift her forward to drink the milk. Max drank greedily and laid back down still shaking, then she had a flashback. 

-FLASHBACK-

LOGAN: What can I do?

MAX: Stay with me please.

LOGAN: I'm right here.

MAX: You won't leave?

LOGAN: I'm not going anywhere. 

-END FLASHBACK-

Max looks up at Logan trying to read them getting an answer to her past. She looks into them and read love in his eyes, worriness in his expression and feels the pain in his touch. She finally stops shaking and surrenders to the sleep that comes after the seizure and the carressing of Logan's gloved hand. Logan looks at her sleeping and outlines the soft curves of her face. //Oh Angel life has denied us so much...I love you and you love Alec...but you need someone who understands you and someone you won't be scared to touch...I wouldn't mind dying after a minute of tasting your lips again, but I know you would never allow it... god has been so unfair to us denying me the one thing I want that I've always wanted...to touch you.\\ He looks at her and pulls away from her at thought //I get the feeling she has flashes but won't tell me...that's one things her amnesia didn't cure...HER STUBBORNNESS!\\ Logan gets away from her and begin to look out the window.

-MAX'S DREAM-

Max and Logan are sitting in a car and Logan leans in for another kiss. He kisses her and Max stares in his eyes. Max feels pain...pain of letting of having to let him go. Logan gets out of the car and looks back at her. "I love you Max." Logan whispers.

He walks away from her and she hears herself whisper. "I love you too." It felt as if her heart was being ripped and torn. Pulling her in all directions but she stays there. She feels a tear slip her eye.

-END MAX'S DREAM- 

Logan here's mumble something and rushes to her side. She then sits up gasping looking in his eyes. "What's wrong Max...did you remember something? "

*~*Chapter 7*~*

-Max's POV-

I looked into his eyes and saw the emotion that revealed to me in the dream. //We loved each other...why didn't he tell me that?\\ "Why didn't tell me?" I asked him.

"Tell you what?" He answered back hold my hand to his gloved one.

"I remember sitting in the car with you and you told me you loved me..."I was cut off by his answer. 

"Because that was a thing of the past...your with Alec." He stated.

I looked down immediately trying to disguise my pain. //He probably doesn't even love you anymore...he's probably in love with Asha.\\ I got up of his sofa and limped to the door, I needed to get air...get out to somewhere. 

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home...it's getting late." I said to him not bothering to look back.

"You can always crash here in the guestroom...if Alec doesn't mind." he said in a whisper.

"Yeah okay." He showed me to his guestroom and I looked back at him. "Good night." I said quietly. I laid on the comfortable bed. //It feels as if I've done that before.

-2 months later-

It's been to months since I lost my memory and been having flashes but it's not making any sense in my head. Logan finally brought me to visit a friend Joshua, he's a pure person...not animal but person. After we left I crashed at Logan's again. 

It's 8:15 and Logan just finished feeding me, "Come on I want to take you somewhere." He said directing me to the door. 

We arrived to some bar called the Crash and Logan and I sat on the bar and talked, until Asha came towards him. 

"Nice to see you decided to have fun." She said looking at Logan.

"I came to see if Max remembers more about her past." He said looking into my eyes. 

"Oh...wanna dance?" She asked him.

He looked at me and I felt sadness sweep over me at what she could do with him and I can't. "Go...I'll stay here...go dance with someone who can't kill you." I said to him. He left and I asked the bartender for another beer. Suddenly the fast song was replaced with a sad one. 

__

There are times

I swear I know you're here

I forget about my fears

Feelin you my dear

Watchin over me

My hope sees

What the future will bring

When you wrap your wings

And take me where you are

Where you and I will be together

Once again, we'll be dancin in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilin back at me

Only then will I be free

When I can be, where you are

And I can see your face

Your kiss I still can taste

Not a memory erased

Oh, how I see your star

Shinin down on me

And I'd do anything

If I could just, be right there where you are

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)

I looked at Logan and he looked at me, it was a soft duet, but the song was sending a message to us I lowered my gaze and looked at the liquor in front of me, trying to hide the tears that were clouding my eyes.

__

Only then will I be free

Then I will be free, so 

take me where you are

Now baby there are times when selfishly

I wishin that you were here with me

So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see

That every night when you are dreamin

I'm here to guard you from afar

And anytime I feel in love

I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are

where you are

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)

Only then will I be free

Then I will be free, 

Baby I still believe

Oh I gotta believe

I still believe

I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there

Where you are (where you are)

I still believe

Whoooooa, I gotta believe

I still believe

I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there

Where you are, oh where you are!

I still believe

I gotta believe

I still believe

I'll always be waiting here

That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)

I still believe......I still believe....

I ran out of the club and wandered around the streets of Seattle a voice stopped me. "Going somewhere 452?" 

I looked back and saw 3 men standing beside a man I began to fear the most, a flash hit me then I remembered his name "White." 

*~*Chapter 8*~*

-Max's POV-

He took out a taser and poked me with it, the pain from the taser caused me to shake and go unconscious.

I awoke in a dark room by myself. I then used me night vision and looked around me. I tired to move but I was sitting on a chair locked down. I heard the door open and saw White enter the room. "452...this can go two ways...easy and painless or hard and painful...where's my son?" He asked through gritted teeth.

//What the hell is he talking about?\\ "I have no idea what your talking about." I said quietly trying to undo the handcuffs.

"I'll try again...I know about the virus that keeps you away from someone...I want you to know that I found one of the Manticore doctors that spliced your DNA with the virus, in fact I have the cure..." He held up a blue liquid in a insulin bottle. "He told me that it attacks someone...someone who means a lot to you...all you have to do is tell me where my son is. 452 tell me where my son is at?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I shouted at him.

He walked up to me and out of anger his arm struck my face. My head turned to the side and burned with pain. I looked back at White. "I gave you a chance but now it's going to hurt." I said with cold eyes. I then heard more footsteps. His hand struck my face one more time and then someone knocked the door down. I looked at the door and saw Logan and Alec at the door. White reached for his gun and I heard a gunshot. I looked and saw White hit the floor. White had shot himself, he preferred to die then get caught by us. 

Alec walked to me and undid my handcuffs. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I shook my head in response then I looked at Logan and saw him looking around avoiding my gaze. Alec finished and I got up and began to walk out to Logan's car.

"Damnit I forgot something I'll be back." I walked back to where Whites body was and picked up the supposed cure. I looked at the blue liquid and headed out the door hiding it in my jacket. I walked back into the Aztec and Logan drove to the Fogle Towers. Logan put on the radio trying to make the silence bearable. A familiar melody filled the air as a flash hit me.

-FLASHBACK-

MAX: What are we listening to?

Logan: Sibelius.

MAX: It's sad.

LOGAN: Yeah.

-ANOTHER FLASHBACK-

I got out of the Aztec and then turned around and kissed Logan. His lips were so soft and responsive. He seperated from my kiss and said. "Just go." I turned around and entered a cabin. 

-FLASHBACK-

I was looking down at Logan in a hospital bed.

MAX: Die on me and I'll kick your ass." 

Then I feel asleep on Logan chest and had a dream of me and him dancing to the same melody in the car. 

The flashbacks kept coming and I sat there frozen as I regained my memory like a movie playing before my eyes, every touch, every kiss, every dream and fantasy floated back to me. 

"Max...Max...are you okay?" Logan asking pulling in front of the Fogle Towers.

"Yeah I'm okay." I said to him. //Maybe I should tell him that I got my memory back...I remember...no wait...surprise him when your alone.\\ I got out of the car and we all rode up to his apartment. 

We reached his apartment and Asha was already there. "What happened?" She said looking at my bruised right cheek. 

"Oh I slammed into someone's arm...what does it look like?" I said rolling my eyes. 

"Come...let me heal that...sit on the couch." She said to me. 

I sat down as she cleaned and healed me wounds. Logan went to the kitchen and began to cook dinner. Asha finished and went to the bathroom to clean up then to the kitchen I looked at Alec sitting on the far chair and mouthed to him _I REMEMBER_. he smiled at me and I walked to the kitchen to see what Logan was cooking when I got the breath knocked out of me when I saw Logan and Asha kissing.

*~*Chapter 9*~*

Max felt like screaming, running, crying, like her heart was being stabbed at over and over. //He's over me.\\ She thought. She quietly ran out of the apartment, closed the door and ran out into the night.

Logan separated from Asha. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Logan...I'm so sorry... I really don't know why I did that." she said looking down.

"You know I love Max..." He said to her.

"Yeah but why love someone you can be with...you can't be with Max...I can't be with Alec...why don't we give us a try?" She asked him.

"I can't choose who I love..." he was cut off by Asha.

"I know...maybe I should go." She said.

"Yeah." He said to her. 

Asha left and Logan walked out of the kitchen looking for Max and saw Alec. "So where's Max?" Logan asked.

"I thought she was with you in the kitchen...didn't she tell you she remembered everything?" Alec asked.

"She remembered?" Logan asked happily.

"Yeah she went to the kitchen to tell you." Alec said rising from the chair.

"Oh no." He search his apartment and remembered . //The kitchen...oh god she saw my and Asha kissing...damnit Cale.\\ "She's gone." he whispered to Alec.

"Logan there's something I have to tell you." Alec said to Logan. Logan kept walking to the front door in search of Max. "It's about Max." Logan stopped and turned around. "Max and I have been lying to you...we were never together...she is completely in love with you... I don't know why...but she is... even when she didn't remember you...it was noticeable that she loved you...she did it to keep you safe. " He finished. "Max is like my sister and even though I bug her and flirt with her... I can't see her as anything else." Alec said.

"It was all a lie?" He repeated. Alec nodded and then Logan turned to go. "I have to find her."

*~*Chapter 10*~*

Max was sitting on top of the Space Needle replaying the kiss in her mind. //So this is it...I lied and was too late for us to be together.\\Max wiped the tears from her cheek and put her arms at her side as she did so she felt the bottle of insulin in her jacket pocket she took it out and looked at it. //Too late...I finally have the cure and it's too late.\\ She put the bottle back in her jacket and put her head in her hands. //But then again White had it...it can be poison or something.\\ She kept crying. //I knew it was too good to be true for a man like Logan to fall in love with a poisonous genetically enhanced killing Machine who isn't even human....at least he's with someone who's normal...who he can live a normal life with...a human.\\ She got up and looked at the broken world below. She got went to the elevator and headed to the Crash.

-Crash-

"Hey boo?" Cindy said to max as she entered the bar. "What's wrong boo?" Cindy asked Max.

"I remembered." She stated in a low voice. "I went to tell Logan and found him lip locking with Asha...so I guess it's to late." She said. Cindy got up from the chair and hugged Max.

"It's going to be alright boo." She whispered softly in Max's ear. She finally let go of Max and started to put her arms down she felt something in Max's jacket pocket. "What's that boo?" she said pointing at the jacket.

"The cure." She said sitting at the bar.

"The cure? Have you told Logan about it?" Cindy asked sitting next to her.

"No...he's with Asha...and besides it might not even work...White had it, he was going to give it too me in exchange that I tell him where his son is....it might be poison or something." Max taking a sip of Cindy's beer. She was trying hard to keep from crying.

"But it might work too....you'll never know until you try." Cindy said.

"Maybe later right now I just want to be alone....and drink." Max said.

"Aiight but I'll be right over there talking to the hottie in the corner." Cindy said as she put the bottle of insulin infront on Max's beer.

Max sat there drowning her sorrow in beer and looking at the cure when a song came in the background. 

__

If I never feel you in my arms again 

If I never feel your tender kiss again 

If I never hear I love you now and then 

Will I never make love to you once again 

Please understand if love ends 

Then I promise you, I promise you 

That, that I shall never breathe again 

Breathe again 

Breathe again 

That I shall never breathe again 

Breathe again 

And I can't stop thinkin' about 

About the way things used to be 

And I can't stop thinkin' about 

About the love that you make to me 

And I can't get you outta my head 

How in the world will I begin 

To let you walk right out my life 

And blow my heart away 

And I can't stop carin' about 

About the apple of my eye 

And I can't stop doin' without 

Without the center of my life 

And I can't get you outta my head 

And I know I can't pretend 

That I won't die if you decide 

You won't see me again 

Max looked at the cure in her hands. "Hey Neal do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah." The bartender responded.

"Can I get it?" She asked the bartended gave her the first aid kit and Max found a needle she looked at the needle and cure with tears in her eyes the song was starting to get to her.

If I never feel you in my arms again 

If I never feel your tender kiss again 

If I never hear I love you now and then 

Will I never make love to you once again 

Please understand if love ends 

Then I promise you, I promise you 

That, that I shall never breathe again 

Breathe again 

Breathe again 

That I shall never breathe again 

Breathe again 

And I can't stop thinkin' about 

About the way my life would be 

No I can't stop thinkin' about 

How could your love be leavin' me 

And I can't get you outta my mind 

God knows how hard I tried 

And if you walk right out my life 

God knows I'd surely die 

And I can't stop doin' without 

Without the rythm of my heart 

No I can't stop doin' without 

For I would surely fall apart 

And I can't get you outta my mind 

Cause I know I can't deny it 

And I would die if you decide 

You won't see me again 

If I never feel you in my arms again 

If I never feel your tender kiss again 

If I never hear I love you now and then 

Will I never make love to you once again 

Please understand if love ends 

Then I promise you, I promise you 

That, that I shall never breathe again 

Breathe again 

Breathe again 

That I shall never breathe again 

Breathe again 

Logan and Alec walked into the Crash and spotted Original Cindy. "Hey Cindy have you seen Max...I need to talk to her?" Logan asked.

"Yeah...she's over there." Cindy pointed to the bar and Logan saw Max taking a needle full of blue liquid and sticking it in her arm. 

Logan was walking towards Max when Max fell to the floor and started shaking and sweating. "Max?...Max?" Logan shouted. He was pushing the crowd aside to get to Max. By the time he reached her everyone was surrounding an unconscious Max. "Oh god Max." Logan got on his knees and a about to touch her when Alec reached him in time and pulled his hand away.

Alec kneeled next to Max. "Max?....Max answer me, little sis." He checked her neck and felt that her pulse was weakening. "We gotta get her to the hospital" Alec said. "She dying." 

*~*Chapter 11*~*

Alec and Cindy helped get Max to the Aztec while Logan called Shankar and told her to go to the Fogle Towers. 

Logan opened the door and Alec laid Max on the sofa. Logan put on sterile gloves and sat beside Max's unconcious form. Cindy and Alec went to the kitchen and waited for Shankar. 

Logan sat besides Max and began to stroke her hair with his gloves hand. "Angel...please wake up...I need you...for the first time in months I feel closer to you and I don't wanna lose again." Logan's eyes began to release tears. "Open those gorgeous brown eyes for me...you can't leave me after all we've been through...I have to explain so much to you...I love you and virus or not...I want to be with you." He kept crying and took Max's hand in his gloved one. He outline her face with his free gloved hand and then Cindy came and kneeled neck to Logan and Max.

"This is all my fault." Cindy said quietly.

"No it's not Cindy." Logan said to her in a soft yet comforting whisper.

"Yes it is...Max came to the Crash crying after seeing you and Asha lip locking...she told me that White had the cure and she snagged it...I was the one who told her to inject it into herself...I'm the reason why my boo is like that." Cindy said quietly trying to push back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No it's not..." Logan was interrupted by the knocking on the door. Alec opened the door and in walking in Shankar. She walked over to Max and Logan and began checking her. "How's she doing...is she alright...will she be alright." Logan asked wariness noticeable in his voice.

"Well she's hanging on...well the cure is working slowly destroying the virus but it's spliced in her DNA making her weaker until she adjusts to not being there...she'll be fine in a couple of days...she needs rest...and her body just needs to catch up and adjust...she might have a fever her body trying to get rid of the virus, just take good care of her and she'll be fine...I'll be by everyday to check up on her." Shankar explained.

"I will...always...wait, so the virus will take days to destroy, then Max and I can touch again?" Logan asked with hope.

"Yeah...but it will take 4 days maximum." Shankar stated.

"Logan...Logan." Max murmured quietly tossing her head back and forth.

"Max?...I'm right here." He said returning to her side quickly.

"She'll murmur stuff because of the fever...well I gotta go back to work...call me if anything else comes up." Shakar said.

"Sure thing." Logan said. Shakar left and Cincy and Alec came out to the living room. "She'll be fine in the mean time...why don't you and Alec go home and I'll take care of her." Logan said never tarring his eyes away from Max.

"Aiight but if anything happens of if you need anything...call me." Cindy said gave Max a kiss on the forehead and left with Alec.

-Later that night-

Logan was still sitting next to Max. He was starting to fall asleep when she began to murmur from the fever again. "Logan...I can't." She murmured softly. "Your better off without me." She kept whispering.

Logan was up and caress her hair with his gloved hands. //How can you think that angel?\\ "I love you Logan." Logan's heart stop as he looked at an unconcious Max. //She loves me\\ He wanted to hug her, kiss her, but then realized that with Max fever and the virus it was all impossible he just laid his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat knowing that she loved him too. 

-3 days later-

Logan was sitting whipping the sweat of Max's forehead when he heard the doorbell he got up and opened the door for Shankar. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." Logan replied his voice sounded exhausted. He looked tied his blue eyes looked drowsy, dark cicles where beginning to form show from his lack of sleep. 

"You don't look so good." She said review Logan's state of exhaust.

"I don't care about me...how's she doing?" Logan said leading Shankar to a still unconcious Max.

Shankar finished checking Max and began to speak to Logan. "Well she should be waking up in a few hours, her fever has gone down..." She began.

"And the virus?" Logan cut Shankar off, wanting to know if the wall that separated his love from him, the one thing that made her run from him, 

"Well it's being fastly destroyed I give it about 4 hours more....and then you to can finally touch...but till then get some rest you don't look so good." She instructed.

"No...later." He said desperately wanting to see Max when she opens her eyes.

"Rest Logan, she won't wake up for a few hours okay?" She asked.

"Alright. " Shankar left and Logan crawled into his bed getting his much craved sleep.

Max awoke in 3 hours seeing herself in Logan's guestroom. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She stood up and his legs went weak on her and she fell back on the bed. She got up once more and walked around the room, she looked in the mirror and found herself in. She left the room and went to Logan's room were she found him in a peaceful, blissful sleep. She wanted nothing more than to touch his face and kiss him but she didn't for two reasons. 1) She didn't know if the virus was gone. 2) He's with Asha. With those thoughts in mind she quietly put on her sneakers and left.

*~*Chapter 12*~*

__

'I Max Guevera take you Logan Cale to be my husband. To love, honor, cherish, respect, admire, adore and love, for richer or poor. I wasn't made to be a solider...I was made to love....to be in love with you.' She finished with tears in her eyes and slipped the ring on his finger. Logan wiped the tear that strolled down her angelic features. 

' I Logan Cale take you Max Guevera to be my wife. To Love honor, cherish, respect admire, adore and love, for richer or poor. I'll thank god always for putting you as my angel and I'll always thank Sandman for making you so perfect. I take you to be my best friend, lover and soul mate...your my other half Max. I can't live without you. My Eyes are only for adoring you and my heart for loving you.' Logan slipped the ring around Max's finger and her gentle hand wiped away a tear Logan didn't even know he had. Their eyes lock and he gently took his wife's face in his hand and led her into a slow, soft passionate kiss. 

Logan snapped out of his blissful dream and looked at his clock 7:45 pm. He shot up from his bed and ran to the guestroom finding it empty. "Max?" He called but the only response he got was the echo of his voice throughout his apartment. 

He walked to his phone and called Cindy.

"Hello?" Cindy asked.

"Hey Cindy it's me Logan...is Max around?" Logan asked secretly praying she was.

"No she got home...and I hugged her for being alive, but she said she was going to Joshua's why?" Cindy replied.

"Oh no reason..." Logan was about to hit him when an idea struck him. //The virus is gone.\\ He thought. "Wait Cindy can you come over I got a surprise I want to do for Max?" He said eagerly.

"Yeah suga...I'll be right over." Cindy hung up and rode over to Logan's 

"Hey big fella." Max said as she walking into Joshua's house.

"Hey little fella." Joshua walked into sight and hugged Max. "Little fella remember now?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied sadly.

"Want some Mac and Cheese?" Joshua said.

"No...I'm not hungry....what are you up to?" She asked sitting in little arm chair.

"Painting." he replied.

Max walked over to his latest art work and saw a beautiful chocolate complexion woman, with clear eyes. "You miss her?" Max asked.

"Yeah...but people scared of things that are different." He replied looking down.

"I know it's hard... Look at me and Logan...maybe one day you can tell her the truth..."Max said trying to cheer up Joshua depresses mood.

"Yeah maybe." He smiled. 

Max's pager went off and she looked at the familiar number. " Logan." Max whispered to herself.

"Go little fella." Joshua instructed.

"Okay...bye." Max looked at the time as leaving Joshua's house. 11:56 pm. //What does Logan want this late?\\ She thought. She got on her motorcycle and rode to her house first. She got home and Cindy was smiling looking at a magazine thinking of Logan's surprise for her boo. 

"Hey boo...what's up?" Cindy asked acting to be engrossed in her magazine.

"Nothing I'm gonna go to change and head over to Logan's" Max said heading for her room she got in her shower and when she got out she found Cindy laying on outfit out on the bed for her. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at Cindy.

"Picking out sexy clothing...there." She said. 

"I don't need sexy clothing...he probably beeped me to go for an EYES ONLY mission or something." She said, still reliving the kiss that Logan and Asha shared in her mind over and over. "Besides he's with Asha now." Max stated.

"If so let him know what he's missing boo...show what Manticore gave ya." Cindy said.

Max began dressing herself in the clothing that Cindy picked out. a short black leather skirt that showed of Max's well shaped long legs, and a light blue tank top that showed a little bit of Max's well toned stomach. To finish the accent Max had some black, tie around leg type shoes. She let her long straight hair down but, half up half down. She looked at herself in the mirror and headed to Logan's.

Logan finished lighting the candle and awaited for Max to come. He couldn't contain himself. He wanted so desperately to touch Max again and the moment was finally coming.

He looked at himself in the mirror he was dresses in dressy black pants and a silk light blue shirt. Then he heard the door bell. He ran to the door and opened it. He looked at Max and smiled. "Hey." He said trying to sound easy.

"Hey yourself." She replied back. 

Logan looked in her eyes and saw the visible pain there. He gestured for her to walk in and she did. She looked at the candle lit all over and smiled. 

Max sat on the sofa and Logan sat neck to her. Max moved a little more apart not wanting to infect him with the virus. "Max? Alec told me you remembered...I called you over here to celebrate." Logan said filling to cups with wine and handed one to Max. Max carefully picked it up trying not to touch his skin accidentally.

"Yeah." The both took a sip of the wine. "Is that all you wanted because I know you probably want to be alone with Asha or something..." She quickly got up and headed for the door. 

Logan sat helplessly watching as the beloved and screamed, "Max...Wait."

She turned around slowly and looked in his eyes "What is it Logan?"

*~*Chapter 13*~*

He walked to her slowly and said "Dance with me." He said to her. Max gave him a look of pure pain. 

//How can he suggest that if I can't touch him?\\ She thought "We can't the virus." She spoke softly. 

"I'll be careful...please don't deny me this." Logan said with the pain visible in his voice. 

"Put on gloves." She instructed. Logan did as told. Max didn't worry about his arms because his shirt had sleeves that reached his wrist. 

Logan went to the stereo and put a c.d in and walked to Max with his arms extended for her. Max walked to him and put her hand in his gloved one. The moment was so powerful for her she was about to cry, She put her head down not wanting Logan to see her tears forming. The apartment began to fill with the smooth beat of the song.

Logan held Max tightly as the song started and the began to move to the song.

__

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

__

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

Max's body started trembling at the message of the song. She tried to pull alittle away from Logan but he wasn't going to let her go. He has done that so many times, both have hurt each other, pushed each other away. Max looked up in his eyes and his baby blues looked deep in hers, she felt like her inner feelings were exposed and looked down avoided his gaze.

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

__

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray in you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

Tears fell down Max's cheek and kept looking down trying not to show emotion. //You're a solider...EMOTIONS ARE A WEAKNESS.\\ She said trying to stop the tears that kept coming. She could stop. Then she heard Zach's voice say 'EVERYONE HAS THERE MOMENTS OF WEAKNESS' 

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Logan took his gloved hand and raised Max's chin to face him. He wiped away her tears and leaned down. Their lips touched so softly speaking of the concealed love that lies in their hearts. Max responded to the gentle kiss but quickly pulled away. "Oh god Logan." She said worried. She ran for a phone, going to call the ambulance or something. 

Logan walked up behind her and took off his gloves. He turned her around so she could face him. He held her face in his hand stroking it softly with his thumbs enjoy the newfound gentle sensation. "Max...we're cured." He said softly. 

Her eyes lit up and she put her arms around Logan's neck embracing him strongly. She laughed as he twirled her in the air. 

"Hey Suga what are you doing here?" Cindy asked Alec.

"Just getting my drink on." Alec said talking a shot from his beer.

"What's wrong suga and don't tell me there's nothing wrong because Original Cindy will put a smack down on your ass." Original Cindy said while sitting neck to Alec at the bar.

"It's Asha...her and Logan kissed." Alec said drinking his beer quickly.

"You have a thing for her don't you?" Original Cindy said.

"Yeah." He admitted. 

"Well here's your chance...she's coming...Original Cindy is gonna bounce. Bye" Original Cindy winked at him over her shoulder. 

"Hey." Asha said sitting next to Alec.

"Hey." He said staring in front of him avoiding her eyes. "Why aren't you with Logan?" He asked dropping to the point.

"I wanted to be with you." She said to him.

"Really...ha...then why did you kiss him...look Asha I know that you had feeling for him, you don't have to lie." Alec said turning to face her.

"You said it had feelings for him...now I only have feelings for you." She grabbed his face and kissed him. He kisses her back and Cindy watched and smiled. 

Logan and Max were sitting on the couch enjoy the feel of finally being able to hold each other. Not wanting to rush into something that could cause Max to run away, they sat there in sweet silence, feeling content of being with each other. Finally braking the silence Logan said "This is perfect." 

Max looked up at him and said. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you but haven't had the chance too...I...I love you." She said feeling free.

Logan's eyes filled with tears and kissed her passionately. The broke apart and Max continued to rest on his chest he rubbed her arms up and down, and they both fell asleep in each others arms. 

Then sun awoke Max she looked down at the pager that was attached to her shirt. 7:16 am, she softly got up not wanting to wake Logan and walked to the door, she turned around gave him and soft peck on the cheek and his smiled in his sleep. She then turned again and headed for the door again. 

Logan awoke and felt his arms empty no Max. He smiled remembering the midnights events. Max told him she love him. //Max love's me....my super enhanced angel loves me.\\ He thought. He got up and headed for the shower.

Max got home and saw that Original Cindy had already headed for work. She took a bath and go ready for work. The government was finally giving up on hunting the transgenetic and she was cured no more virus bitch. She smiled and headed for work.

"Hey boo....where were you all night?" Cindy asked as she saw Max walk into Jam Pony.

"I was with Logan." she stated opening her locker.

"So virus bitch got kick and now you two are banging the gong." Cindy stated to Max leaning next to her locker.

"No...we didn't go that for we just slept together...well not together but in each others arms fully clothed." Max said getting ready for a run.

"Well I'm happy for you boo." she hugged Max and left on a run.

Max place her bike on the side of Joshuas house and opened the door. "Joshua?" She called.

"In here little fella." Max followed his voice to the living room.

"Hey." she said "What are you up to?" She asked him. 

"I'm going to invite Annie for dinner." He said smiling.

"Okay Joshua....just be careful." She said and Joshua nodded. "Well I just wanted to check up on you....have fun, be careful....bye big fella." Max turned around and left. 

Logan was sitting on the table while Sam was examining his legs. "So you've regained feeling back in your legs?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...so you think that it might have something to do with Joshua blood?" Logan asked.

"It might...so how long have you had the feeling back...I see you didn't wear the exoskeleton?"

"I've been getting the feeling back these past two months." Logan replied.

"The same amount of time from Joshua's transfusion...well by the test I ran...you're not rejecting Joshua's blood like you did Max's...I think it's going to work this time." Sam said smiling. "Come back next week to make sure."

Logan laughed and left to meet Max at the Crash. "Alright bye Sam...and thank you."

-CRASH-

Logan walked into the Crash and saw Max sitting at the bar as he was going to the bar to sit next to her someone came and took the seat next to her. Obviously is was someone who Max disliked based on her body language. //Who is that guy?\\ Logan asked himself.

*~*Chapter 14*~*

Logan kept walking closer to Max and the man, and Max and the man were completely of Logan approaching them. "What do you want...what are you doing here?" Logan heard Max ask the mysterious man.

"I just wanted to see you and talk to you...I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since I last saw you." the man told Max.

"Really...I have and in case you haven't notice I'm waiting for someone." Max said.

Logan reached them and Max smiled. "Hey." She said to Logan leaving the other man to watch.

"Hey" Logan replied. He walked up to Max and gave her a soft on the lips.

"Hi I'm Darren." The man said imposing in the kiss between Logan. "Who are you?" Darren asked.

"I'm Logan...." Logan said extending his hand. "Are you a friend of Max?" Logan asked.

"No I'm her boyfriend." Darren said leaving Logan's hand extended.

"Ex." Max said. 

Just as Max said that Cindy started coming toward the 3. "Hey boo." She said to Max then looked at Darren. "What are you doing...didn't I say if I ever caught you here I was going to lay a smack down on your ass?" Cindy asked Darren.

"Max can we talk in private?" Darren asked Max.

"No...everything was said when I found you head up Justine's skirt." Max said.

"Max...I loved you...still do...I but it's hard to have a relationship with you...people are always confused of where they stand with you...your a fogbank..." Max looked down wondering if Logan thought the same.

"Yeah well she's has changed and you have no right to talk to my girlfriend that way...you have 2 choices....leave now...or don't I'll kick you ass." Logan said.

Max looked at Logan and smiled. Cindy stood and laugh. //Aiight the boy is learning.\\ Cindy thought.

"Yeah well be aware you're in for a very confusing relationship." Darren added.

"Did you not here my boo...or do you want a smack down?" Cindy said stepping in Darrens face. 

Darren back up and was leaving and turned around. "We could have something special between us Max.." He said.

"Yeah distance...besides I have something special" She said turning to Logan.

Darren walked out of the club and Cindy looked at Logan and Max and saw that they needed time to talk so she headed to the table with Sketchy.

"I never told you about Darren" Max said while sitting at the bar. 

"Why don't we go some else to talk?" Logan suggested.

"Okay." Logan grabbed her hand and they headed for the Fogle Towers.

-Fogle Towers-

Max sat cradled in Logan's arms looking at the broken world below. "I used to live with Darren...I never really loved him...I hooked up with him one night when I was in heat and then we moved in together...I was never affectionate with him after my heat cycles... one day when I walked in the apartment I found him with his head up a girl named Justine's skirt....and well you can put the rest together." Max said looking in his eyes.

"Your scared of something...what aren't you telling me?" He asked her.

//Damn he knows me too well.\\Max thought "Well what if we got involved and then you notice you can have better...that you deserve better... I'm not even all human..." 

Logan cut her off in anger and hurt that his angel could think such a thing. "Max...there's not one better than you...Sandman made you perfect...I can never get tired of you Max...I love you." He leaned down and kissed her lips, ever so softly. She settled in his arms and they kept looking at the night disappear.

"I love you Max." Logan said turning Max to face him.

"I love you too." The kiss gently afraid they'd break one another. They pulled away from each other needing air. Logan gently began to nibble on Max's ear. She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying his administrations. 

"Max is this what you want?" He asked her eyes for permission to make love to her.

"I want to be with you." she said gently slipping into another kiss. Logan picked her up and carried her to his bedroom where he gently laid her down on his bed. Her hair was spread out beneath her making her look like a true angel. 

"Wait here a second...I want this to be perfect." He slipped out of the room and got a bottle of wine with two glass. He got a brought matches and began lighting candles around there safe haven. He put the wine bottle next to his bed and turned to her.

He gently placed his weight on top of her and began kissing her. Gently running his fingertips over her covered body, learning her curve and every feature. Max felt lost in bliss in his gently touch. For a year they couldn't touch and now this is finally happening. Her eyes started swelling with tears as Logan began to kiss her neck. Logan raised up and they both saw tears in each others eyes. He gently raise Max into a sitting position and gently raised her shirt. He hand tangled in her long straight hair as he lead her into another smooth kiss. He gently took her semi covered body in his hands and laid her on his bed again. Max release a tear at the gentleness Logan treated her with, as if she would brake. "You are so beautiful Max." he whispered in her ear. His warm yet comforting breath send chills up her spine.

Logan's hand was supporting Max's body and Max was trying to raise her shirt needing desperately to feel his skin on hers. She tossed the shirt to the side and began to tenderly kiss his neck. "You are perfect Mr. Cale." Max whispered in his ear. Logan looked at her and chuckled in her ear. Logan began to gently remove Max's pants and then tossed it with the other clothes. They began to free each other of the last of their clothing. She grabbed the cool silk sheets and began to cover themselves with it. He looked in her eyes asking seeking in them permission to finally became one. He got the answer and slowly, and tenderly became one with the woman he loved more that life itself.

They both felt complete, whole, one. Logan looked into his eyes as he felt Max surrounding him and Max's eyes swelled with tears at the fact that he was finally completing her. They both fit so perfectly together. He leaned down and kissed every inch of skin. Max's giggle as he kissed her bellybutton. He smiled and every so tenderly began to move inside her. It wasn't like the other times she was in heat, this was slow, and sweet. It was about worshiping each other in an intimate level. He began to suckle her chest and neck again as he gently thrusted inside her again. 

The candles were burned out and the sun was rising they both let go of what they were trying to postpone. The sweet release that came after hours of intimacy, love and desire. Logan settle his head on her body. Max gently played with his spikes. 

"I love you Max." He said breathless.

"I love you too." She whispered. The both fell asleep joined and relax.

*~*Chapter 15*~*

Max awoke and smiled as she saw Logan on top of her. She looked at the clock and it read 8:54 am...oh god...I'm later for work she gently slid from under Logan and went to take a shower and picked clothes she has left there from emergency missions. She quickly dressed and looked at her sleeping beauty , she quietly walked over to him and kissed his lips gently and pulled away quickly, he smiled through his dream and she left.

-Jam Pony-

"Your late Miss." Normal yelled.

"Sorry overslept." She smiled innocently, not even Normal was going to ruin her good mood today.

"Hey boo." Cindy walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Where were you all night?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Max blushed and Cindy caught a glimpse of something big and red on her neck. "Oh my god you and Logan finally kicked it...don't even think of lying Original Cindy sees that big hickie."

"Well..." Max said.

"Hot run." Normal yelled he tossed a package to Max and Max disappeared out of the door avoiding Cindy's question.

Max finished delivering her package and couldn't help but notice that she was near the Fogle Towers she went to Logan's apartment and picked the lock she walked tot he room and noticed that Logan wasn't in bed. She heard water and saw his shadow through the shower glass. 

She smiled to herself and sat on his bed waiting to surprise him while he came out. She finally heard the water stop running. Logan got out of the shower and saw Max sitting on his bed. "Hey sleepyhead...just getting up?" She said.

Logan ran up to her and kissed her. "Thank god I thought I scared you off because of last night." He said holding her face. 

"No baby...I had to go to work." She said softly. 

"Max I know this is soon but I was wondering...maybe...maybe you could stay permanently in my bed and my apartment?"

****

*~*Chapter 16*~*

//Did he just ask me to marry him...no he didn't he said something else.\\ Max thought.

//I should have never asked that look at her she looks so scared.\\ Logan thought. He kneeled down to be at eye level with her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it's to soon...forget I mentioned it." He leaned up and kissed her tenderly.

//I knew he didn't mean...how can he want a genetically enhanced killing machine to be t wife.\\ "It's okay...I gotta go to work again...be back later." She gave him a quick peck and headed out.

-3 months later-

Max and Logan were sleeping in each others arms when the phone rang. Logan groan in disapprovement of the phone he move gently not to wake Max. 

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Hey suga...it Original Cindy ask my boo if she wants me to bring the dress to your apartment or if she's gonna come home to get ready."

"Oh yeah I forgot Alec's and Asha's wedding...Cindy come over so we can drive to the church." Logan instructed.

"Okay suga see ya in a few." Cindy hung up and began heading for the Fogle Towers.

Logan looked over at Max's her nakedness hidden under the sheets and she was in a peaceful sleep. //I can't believe we overslept.\\ He thought. //I don't wanna wake her she looks so cute...peaceful...argh.\\ He gently began kissing the back of Max's neck she had lasered of the barcode for tonight's event. Max smiled but stayed sleeping. "Angel we have to get up...Asha and Alec's wedding...remember?" Max's eyes popped open.

"Oh I completely forgot..." She got up and headed for the shower. Logan followed her and joined her. 

"Relax...Cindy's coming over to help you get ready." Logan said while helping her wash her back. 

"Oh okay...it's funny who would thought Alec and Asha would be getting married...and she asked me and Cindy to be bridesmaids." she laughed as they finished.

Just as they were putting on their robes the doorbell rang. Max went to answer it and Logan went to the guestroom to get ready. "Hey Cindy."

"Hey boo...come one time to make you pretty." Cindy walked in the blue bridesmaid sleeveless dress and handed Max the same gown and the walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Logan was pacing in the kitchen waiting for the ladies to step out and the door finally opened. Max stepped out of the steam and exposed her in a beautiful blue sleeveless gown with matching blue pump shoes. Her hair was down in big curls. There was a blue flower tucked behind her hair. Logan started at her speechless. "You look...wow...you look gorgeous." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Back at you...let's go it's getting late." She looped her arm around Logans and Cindy grabbed the other arms as the headed for the church.

-Father Dextery's Church-

Alec, Logan, Sketchy, Normal stood beside Alec. Cindy walked down the isle first, then Max, Logan stated at her reliving his dream of marrying her in his head, then Asha. 

The ceremony passed fairly quickly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Father Dextery announce Alec leaned in and kissed Asha. They all hugged the married couple as they went to the gangs pitched in present a honeymoon in Paris. They got in the limo and Logan grabbed Max's hand and they hopped in his car, and he drove to the beach to watch the sunset.

They reached the beach and took of their shoes to walk along the beach. They sat on the sand and looked at the rising moon. She sat in his arms in silence. She looked at his powerful blue eyes and smiled as he watched the waves hit. She shivered and he took off his tux jacket and put it on her shoulders then wrapped his arms tighter around her. She looked up at him and said. "Logan...will you marry me?" She whispered.

*~*Chapter 17*~*

-Logan's POV-

//Logan...will you marry me?\\ The words rung in my head repeatedly. She turned to look at me and I finally got over the shock and said. "I thought I was supposed to ask that question?"

"Yeah well we've never been an average couple...and I want to be with you...so will you Logan Cale take me Max Guereva to be your wife?" Max asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes...I do." I whispered to her. I picked her chin up and kiss her soft lips. 

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring." She said looking at the sand. "I love you...and I just want you to know that you are my first and true love...I escaped Manticore to be free, but the only time I really feel safe and free is when I'm with you...I never want to lose you." Max began to cry and I wrapped her in my arms again.

"You'll never lose me...Max Guereva you showed me what love really is...I love everything about you, I want to be with you every minute of everyday... you are the one I want to grow old with...the one I want to have kids with...I love you so much that when I'm not with you it hurts... I was born to love you." I said wiping her tears away. We laid on the sand and before we knew what happened we both fell asleep. 

I awoke and saw Max in my arms and we were both wrapped up in my tux jacket. She was looking at the sand gently running her fingers over it, she was unaware that I was awake. //My wife...soon she'll be wife and I'll be able to awake with her everyday...have lots of kids...and give her everything she deserves.\\ I look at her then finally kiss her cheek gently.

"Hey your up...great lets go I'm hungry." She said kissing my cheek back. 

"Anything for my fiancé." She smiled and I help her on to her feet.

"Fiancé huh?...I like the sound of that." She laughed as we got into the Aztec a sound I know I'd enjoy for the rest of my life. 

-Later that night-

I look at my bed and see Max sound asleep. I gently walk to the phone and call Cindy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cindy it's Logan." I say to her.

"Hey suga...what can Original Cindy do for ya?" She say to me.

"I want you to help me plan the perfect wedding...I want to get married to Max as soon as possible..." 

"Get out of here -you finally asked her?" She asked cutting me off.

"Yes I did but she told me no then... she asked me..." 

"What?" Cindy asked shocked. "Ms. I don't need a man to feel complete?" 

"Yeah...so will you?" 

"Yeah...anything for my boos...I'll through in a few surprises." She said.

"Thank you Cindy...I gotta go." I hung up the phone and walked back to Max were I put my arms around her and fell asleep.

*~*Chapter 18*~*

-A month later-

~Max's POV~

Logan was walking me around the house with my eyes covered. "Are you ready?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yeah." 

"Okay now." He release his hands from my eyes and in front of me stands a simple yet elegant white gown, it had spaghetti diamond straps and wasn't puffy it opened out softly. "Like it?...I was thinking...how about getting married tomorrow?"

I looked in his eyes and smiled. "Your so perfect." I kissed his lips gently, and there began our night of love making.

-Next Day-

I was awakened by the knocking on the door. I put on Logan's shirt and boxers and got out of bed. "Hey suga...come on let's get you ready for your wedding boo...Alec will help you Logan okay." 

She pushed me into the guest room. I began to take a shower and than Cindy hovered over me and began to get me ready. I looked at myself at the mirror and it was then that the realization hit me. //Logan is marrying me...is it because he truly wants to or was it because he feel obligated because I asked him?...what if he gets tired of me...Darren did...what if I am a female fogbank...Logan deserves better that...what if we get divorced?\\ 

"Boo?...Boo?...what's wrong why are you shaking?" Cindy asked holding my hand.

"Cindy I don't think I can do this."

*~*Chapter 19*~*

"What do you mean you can't do this....boo your about to marry the most perfect man in this world...and this is coming from and all girl player...he's perfect..." She said to Max.

Max began pacing "See that's the thing...I wasn't made for this I was made to be a soldier...I don't know how to be a wife...to cook." Max said fighting tears on the real reason why she didn't want to marry Logan. She was scared to wake up one day and find that her first love finally saw her as what she was a monster, or that one day her wakes up and finds out that he never loved her...or that the beautiful relationship would turn into pain. 

"Boo...he loves you...you love him...your just getting cold feet...imagine what you'd do to Logan if you were to leave him..." 

"He'll get over it...I gotta go." Max used her fast speed to run out of the apartment.

"I'm really happy for you and Max... your perfect for each other...both dysfunctional." Alec started laughing enjoy seeing Logan shaking with excitement. 

"Come on let's see if the girls are done." Logan walked to the guestroom and saw Cindy alone. "Where's Max?" Logan asked feeling panic arise in him.

"Logan...Max is...Max is gone...she left." Cindy said holding tears back from the mans pain.

"Max is what?....when did she leave?...did she say when she was coming back?" Logan asked.

"All she said was she couldn't do this." Cindy whispered hoping Logan didn't here her. 

Logan stood there with his heart breaking in two, then he left out of the apartment hoping to find Max. He searched till late at night and the sector police told him to go home because he was past curfew. It was then he noticed his true love was gone. He walked to his apartment leaving a trial of tears behind him.

*~*Chapter 20*~*

-Max POV-

//I'm sitting here on the Space Needle in a wedding gown. How am I ever going to face him?...I really wanted to marry him...but maybe it was for the better that I let Logan go...he'll find someone...he'll move on...I can't work at Jam Pony again...I'm gonna just begin all over again...maybe I'll be a teacher or something...this time I'm start with a clean slate...I'll just keep myself busy and try to forget about Logan.\\ I began to cry. //How can anyone forget about Logan? He's perfect, gentle, caring, loving, determined, and stubborn...even through every night we spent together was pefect, he never once did anything than treat me gentleness, respect, and love. I never knew what love was till I met him, I never knew I could feel something that strong till I met him.\\ I got off the Space Needle in search of my new life. 

-1 month later-

I'm working at a Seattle Elementry School and changed my last name to start over. Today is the first day of school and I look at the kids arriving. The kids look at my baby parked out front and get excited. I begin to write my name on the board Ms. Rivera I finished and turned around to face the children, when suddenly I notice a familiar girl in the classroom. 

I look in shock as I see who it is "Max" she yells. She gets up and runs to me, she gives me a hug and that's when I finally find the words to speak. 

"Hey Brittany."

*~*Chapter 21*~*

-Max POV-

//Brittany is in my class...I hope she doesn't' tell Logan. \\ I finally step aside and kneel down to her level. "Nice to see you...well sweetie why don't you take a seat and we'll get started. " The kids obey me and I begin teaching. 

I finish teaching for the day and hug all the students as they leave. "Bye Ms. Rivera...I like coming to school now because of you." I smile at the little kid and give him a hug.

"Well I love having you in my class Devin." The little boy leaves and I see Brittany and begin to talk to her. "Brittany... can you do me a favor?" She nods and I smile. "Don't tell Logan I'm your teacher...it'll be our secret for now okay?" 

"Okay." She hugs me and then turns to leave "Bye."

I get on my motorcycle and head to my new home. I actually got an apartment with hot water. It's nothing like Logan's apartment but I'm happy with my hot water and bed. //I'm a school teacher...If Lydecker would of known he would flip...an X5 teaching kids...kids have always been my weakness...I love kids and dreamt with having a lot with Logan. I wonder what he's been up to... does he hate me? One thing is for sure I love him so much.\\ I miss him so much I cried myself to sleep.

-4 months later-

"Okay...please don't forget tomorrow is parent/ teacher conference...take care...see you guys tomorrow." I say to my class while dismissing them.

*~*Chapter 22*~*

-Logan's POV-

//5 months...5 months since Max walked out on me on our wedding day. The first month without her I spent trying to find her, every minute went to tracking her down, after that month I lost all hope and drowned myself in EYES ONLY work and cases...I wonder if she thinks about me...has she moved on?\\ I'm distracted of my thoughts by the phone ringing. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Logan it's Bitsy...tomorrow is parent teacher conference and I was wondering if you could go and take Brittany with you...Biff has a business dinner and I have to go with him...can you?" She ask.

"Yeah."

"Oh thanks Logan...it's tomorrow at 6:00 pm...I can't thank you enough..." She began.

"You don't have to...I gotta go...bye." I hung up the phone and kept looking at the computer screen. //You feel so close yet so far Max...I wish I could find you and ask you so many questions...the first one being do you love me as much as I still love you?\\

*~*Chapter 23*~*

Max was fixing her classroom and was extremely nervous, she had a feeling that tonight she was in for one hell of a night. She was done with every students parents except Brittany's she was thinking of telling Bitsy, not to tell Logan she worked there, she was trying to convince herself that she was nervous about that...but something in her heart told her it was more than that. She sat, paced, and did everything to keep herself calm.

Logan was in the car driving, feeling the knot in his stomach grow tighter and tighter. He tried to calm himself down not knowing or understanding why he was so nervous. He finally reached the school and took Brittany out of the car. He follow Brittany as she lead the way. He finally reached the room and saw a lady with black fressy pants and high heeled boots, with black silk top, grading papers. He looked at her and up and down this woman looked a lot like Max. He reached her face and saw dark long curls covering the view of the lady's face. Brittany spoke. "Look Ms. Rivera." 

Max looked up and to her amazement saw the man she had been dreaming of. Logan looked at Max, unable to believe his eyes. His angle was standing before him. 

"Logan." Max finally whispered. Logan had to contain himself from running up to her and kissing her. 

"Max...so you're Brittany's teacher?" He said sadly.

"Girl's gotta make a living." She said trying to ease the tension there. She then got in business mood. "Brittany is great...and very smart." Max said looking at Brittany.

"Yeah she is." Logan replied. Then an uncomfortable silenced filled the room. They just kept looking at each other. "Can we go somewhere and talk?...I'll just drop Brittany at her nanny's house and then we can talk." He asked her.

"Yeah okay." She followed him to the Aztec and sat in the passenger side looking out of the window, she was lost in thought. She didn't know what to say to him, so just sat there thinking of how different he looked, he still had the spikes and the beautiful face, but his strong blue eyes looked different, tired, full of pain. 

Logan was focusing on the road but couldn't take his mind off of Max. To him she looked different, her shaped was a little bit skinner, her face was still angelic, but her gorgeous brown eyes that usually expressed so much about her only expressed hurt, pain and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. //Who would have thought...Max a teacher... Well she does love children...they've always been her weakness...she always feels the need to protect them from what she went through.\\

Max would feel Logan's gaze on her she turned around to see Brittany sleeping in the back seat. "Poor thing she's exhausted." Max said in a whisper. 

Logan looked at Brittany through the rear view mirror and had a little flash of Max and him in the Aztec holding hands and smiling, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the Aztec full of children...it looked like their children. 

He snapped out of his little flash and reached the nanny's apartment, it was a woman no older than 40 she picked Brittany's sleeping form and carried her into the apartment. 

Max and Logan felt their stomach flipping with nervousness realizing they were alone together in the car. //Oh god what's going to happen now?\\ They thought quietly.

~*~CHAPTER 24~*~

Logan drove to the Fogle Towers with Max. She was shaking as memories flowed past her eyes. The nights they spent together, or just talking, eat, playing chest, this was her home, and she just walked out of it...walked out on Logan, her life, her friends. 

He parked the car and they stepped out of the car, Logan walked to the Fogle Towers and Max took baby step as if confronting a fear. They made it to the elevator and to the apartment. Max closed the door behind her and they headed to the kitchen, she sat in her regular spot and Logan began cooking once everything was in the oven Logan finally spoke. "So why'd you walk out on me?" He asked.

"I freaked and I ran." Max said looking into his expressionative eyes. 

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked her moving closer to the counter top where she was sitting.

"That's the story." She said defending herself of his accusation. 

"Then why'd you freak out?" He asked. 

"Cold feet." She said cold and dismissive.

"It goes deeper than that Max...I think that after 5 months I have the right to know." He said directly in front of her.

Max looked down at him from the counter top and began to speak. "We weren't ready for marriage we've been going out for only 3 months and we were about to jump into something so serious..." She said looking at the wall enable to meet his gaze.

"I said I want the truth." He touched her chin raising it to face him.

Max missed his touch so much that when he touched her she was about to cry. "What if one day you would have awoken and saw me as what I truly am..." She said as she hopped off the counter and began pacing.

"What are you talking about Max?" He said looking at her pacing. "I see who you truly are...you're an angel."

"No Logan I'm not...I've killed people... and the most disgusting thing is that... that's what I was made to do...I'm a genetically enhanced killing machine..." she said finally standing looking out of the living room window.

"No your not...your Max...my angel, my hope, my love and my life...I'd give anything for you...I'd do anything for you...if you'd see yourself the way I see you...you'd realize that you Max Guevera are perfect." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, he back was nestled in his arms.

Max exhaled her being in Logan's arms made her forget of the whole outside of their haven. Logan looked at her in his arms then smiled to himself, his angel was in his arms, he had no idea for how long, but she was back. He gently moved her curls aside and kissed her barcode. Max smile and turned in his arms, and gently raised up to kiss him. He run his fingers through her long curls gently. they stopped and he leaned his forehead on her. "Max if we do this will you promise me you won't leave in the middle of the night?" He asked pleadingly.

"I promise." She whispered closing her eyes enjoy the closeness.

He gently carried her to the room and tenderly undressed her. Max slowly undressed Logan and she sat him on the tip of the bed. "Max...show me that you love me." he pleaded. 

Max slowly straddled his lap and guided him inside her they both gasped at the feeling they both wanted again, needed and desired. They held each other tightly and caressed each other tenderly. Max embraced Logan, and Logan returned her embrace enjoying their feeling of wholeness. Completeness. The held each other in fear that the other would disappear. She moved very gently and tenderly expressing her love to Logan ever so softly. In raged breaths they whispered their love to each other and promises of never letting go. Logan ran his fingers up and down her silk skin kiss her exposed flesh.

After hours of intimacy, they fell back into the bed joined and exhausted. She laid on his chest and they feel asleep listening to each others heartbeats beating as one. _THUMP, THUMP THUMP......_

~*~CHAPTER 25~*~

Logan awoke and looked at the clock. It read 1:56 pm. He looked beside him and saw Max sleeping, he gently ran his hands over the curves of her face making sure she was real, she smiled still asleep and snuggled closer to him seeking his warmth and comfort. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she began to awake. "Morning." he said to the waking beauty in his arms.

"Morning...what time is it?" She asked.

"2 o clock." 

"What...I missed work..." she jumped out of bed and began dressing.

"Angel...it's Saturday...come back to bed with me." He held his hand out for her and she took it. 

"Logan?" She whispers while sitting in his embrace.

"Yeah Angel?" He say to her.

"Let's get married...but no people just you and me...something intimate and private for us." She says turning to look at him.

Her response was Logan's lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss. They broke apart and Logan reached for something in his night stand. It then got an engagement ring and slipped it on her finger. She smiled and they headed to take a bath. They slipped into the tub together and relaxed in tub. Max whispered "Heaven".

He kissed her neck and her cheek. "And you it's angel." He whispered to her. 

They got out of the tub and Logan called Father Dextery telling him to meet them in the beach where Max originally proposed. Logan dresses in while pants and white shirt, Max dressed in a white, short jean skirt and one of Logan's white shirt And together they headed for the beach. 

Max walked in the sand barefoot and so did Logan they held hand as they reached Father Dextery. The little ceremony began. "Max repeat after me..." Father Dextery said.

"I wanna say my own vows." She looked into Logan's eyes and a breeze flew by making her hair fly around Logan thought that had to be the most site ever then Max began. "I can't even begin to describe what I feel for you...it's to powerful to put into words...but what I can say is I Max Guevera love you Logan Cale and I take you to be my husband...to love, cherish, respect and admire...I wanna be with you...I want to devote my life to us being together, because I was made to love you...you're my first and only...you taught my love and so much more, and I love you for all the moments we've been through good and bad. " She slipped the ring on and a tear slip. Logan wiped it off her face and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I Logan Cale take you Max Guevera Cale to be my wife. I will alway love in, respect, honor, cherish and admire you. We made it apart and we'll master the word together...I will always be grateful for the day you came into my life...you are everything I've ever wanted, and needed... I'll always thank God for putting you as my guardian angel...you Max are my best friend, love and soul mate...your my air and sun and I can't live without you...you challenge me...you've taught me so much and together we'll learn more...My Eyes are only for adoring you and my heart for loving you...every inch of me is for you....this is what I promise you." He slipped the ring on her finger. 

The lovers looked around them embracing the day. The sun was out and the waves were crashing, the sand was warm underneath their feet, the day was breezy and chilly. "In front of the heaven I pronounce you husband and wife." 

Logan leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Max whispered. He leaned his forehead on her and embraced each other, knowing that they could spend forever in each others arms. He twirled her around. //My wife.\\ He thought. //My husband\\ she thought. They kissed sealing the inner promises to each other. 

~~~~~THE END!!~~~~~

-Well what do you think do you want a sequel...if so I'll try to get started on it ASAP and mail it to you as I go along.-

****


End file.
